Para mi hermano
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Miguel Angel, en un esfuerzo porque Karai, quien hace poco se acaba de unir a ellos, se integre a su familia, realiza un intercambio de regalos de navidad, en el que ella acepta participar. Sin embargo, todo parece salirle mal; no encuentra un regalo, no tiene el dinero y sobre todo la presion de parecer una bruja enfrente de su familia. ¿Lograra llegar a su meta?


**O-O-O**

 ** _Todas las luces están brillando intensamente en todas partes_**

 ** _y las risas de los niños llenan el aire._**

 ** _Y todo el mundo está cantando, oigo que los cascabeles suenen,_**

 ** _Santa no me trae lo que realmente necesito ¿no te gustaría traerme más, bebé?_**

 ** _Mariah Carey_**

 **O-O-O**

Cinco dólares. Y una Cora. Eso era todo. Como le hubiera gustado tener un poco mas de dinero. Mejor aun, mucho mas. Sin embargo, sabia que su Hada Madrina iba a ir a concederle un deseo ni mucho menos Santa Claus. Ya había dejado de creer en esas cosas desde hacia tiempo.

Volvió a meter el dinero en la cajita.

—Nunca debi haber accedido.—murmuro Karai.

Al día anterior durante la comida, Mikey se había levantado y había leído una idea que le había venido a la mente después de ver una película. Dijo que una familia había festejado Noche Buena con un intercambio de regalos secreto entre ellos. Entonces saco de la nada un bote con papelitos donde venían los nombres de todos (incluidos Abril y Casey) y dijo que cada quien escogiera uno.

—¿Quieres tomar un Karai?—le pregunto.

Tenia sus ojos completamente brillantes y la sonrisa mas tierna que podría pensar; sabia que no podía negarse.

—Si, dame uno.—contesto metiendo la mano al bote.

Con el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como su hermano le decía con los labios a Rafael "Te dije que aceptaría"

El papel tenia escrito con letras naranjas "Mikey (yo)" Al principio, ella sonrió y pensó que seguro iba a poder encontrarle algo bonito a su hermano. Era su primer navidad con ellos, y quería demostrarles que podía ser algo mas que crueldad.

Sin embargo, ahora que miraba su condición económica, sabia que no podía comprarle nada con ese presupuesto. Y no quería quedar como una hija de puta enfrente de toda su familia.

Quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Leonardo… o Abril, ellos podrían entender. De hecho, eran los que habían sido mas amables con ella, además de Splinter. Aunque seguía sintiendo que Abril era un poco ñoña para su gusto, se comportaba amble con ella. Da lo que quieres recibir, pensaba.

Ojala hubiera podido robarle algo a Destructor antes de detonar su guarida con el dentro. Unos varios miles de dólares le hubieran servido de algo. Y no solo era la cuestión económica, también era que le podía regalar. Siendo sincera, no lo conocía muy bien. No conocía realmente a ninguno.

¿Se puede considerar su hermana así? Solo preguntaba.

O-O-O

—Vamos, te cambio el papel.

—No. Te toco quien te toco, no puedes cambiarlo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tu puedes cambiar las reglas!

—Politicas de Mikey, lo siento.

—Que malo eres.

—Hey, no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan complicado conseguirle un regalo. Un disco de Demi Lovato. O de _Greenday_. Todos aman a _Greenday._

—Yo no. Es un grupo de _hippies_ que tocan música aun mas _hippie._

—Es imposible ayudarte.

—Una vez me dijiste "Siempre estaré cuando ocupes ayuda" ¿Recuerdas?

—Regalale una canción compuesta por ti si tanto te quejas de otras bandas.

—Mejor le regalo una bomba a punto de detonar.

O-O-O

Sin embargo, Karai supo que no podía darse por vencida tan fácil. Le iba a dar un regalo a su hermano menor de una u otra forma. Después de haber pasado en vela pensando como conseguir dinero en menos de tres días, consiguió un plan que no tenia que ver con robar un banco ni amenazar con pistolas ni armas ninjas a personas. Un plan completamente infalible…

—¿Me da mi navidad?—le pregunto a un hombre, intentando poner su mejor cara de muerta de hambre.

—Lo siento, no tengo cambio.—se excuso el y salió corriendo.

La chica se había puesto un largo y viejo abrigo negro con unos guantes y jeans que había encontrado en la basura. Luego se embarro la cara con tierra del parque cercano y comenzó a pedir dinero en las calles. Intento parecer lo mas pequeña posible; por suerte, el abrigo le cubria su trasero y los pechos propios de una adolescente así que parecía de unos doce o trece.

Había estado en el frio por casi dos horas y hasta el momento había ganado dos dólares, una moneda de un centavo y un escupitajo en la cara. No entendía como la gente podía ser tan despreciable como para escupirle a una "pequeña niña" enfrente de todos y que nadie hubiera hecho algo aun así. Aun con eso, el presupuesto seguía siendo bajo.

—¿Me da mi navidad?—le pregunto a otra mujer.

Ella la miro con ternura y le sonrió. Por fin, algo de suerte para la jovencita.

—Ay, pero claro dulzura.—dijo con ternura. Algo le decía que en cualquier momento le tomaría de las mejillas o algo así—. Toma, comprate algo bonito.

Y le tendio un billete de diez dólares. Los ojos de Karai brillaron completamente; ¡eso era demasiado como para una "limosna"! Al principio se sintió algo mal por mentirle a la señora que le daba ese dinero con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo, pero era para una buena causa. Todo el mundo donaba dinero a los necesitados en esa época, ¡ella era una necesitada! De un tipo muy extraño, pero necesitada a fin de cuentas.

—Muchas gracias señora, le agradezco mucho…—murmuro con su voz normal.

No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que la señora pareció haberlo hecho.

—Espera un segundo…

Antes de que se diera cuenta de que ocurria, la mujer ya le estaba quitando el abrigo frenéticamente, dejando al descubierto todas sus mentiras No pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo. Y de frio. Sin el abrigo sobre ella, se sentía en el polo norte, aunque tuviera una blusa de manga larga y jeans.

—¡Mentirosa!—le grito quitándole el billete con mucha brusquedad—.¡Eres una ladrona!

—¡Por favor! Ocupo el dinero.—suplico—.¡Es mi hermano!

—Ya no te creo nada.—contesto dando la media vuelta.

Karai se quedo parada en medio de la calle, pensando en como detener a la mujer. Sin embargo, la idea jamás llego y comenzó a desaparecer entre ese mar de gente. Poco a poco, sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder ante la desesperación hasta que termino cayendo sobre la sucia nieve. Las personas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien tirado en medio de la calle casi al borde la desesperación.

Toda oportunidad de que su plan funcionara se había ido por el caño.

O-O-O

Mas tarde, se dedico a regresar a la alcantarilla. Pasaba delante de las tiendas, mirando como los niños entraban a ver los juguetes que esperaban encontrar en el árbol de navidad.

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Quiero esa muñeca!—escucho que una niña le dijo a su madre, quien parecía algo nerviosa por el precio del juguete.

Camino un poco mas y en la esquina pudo ver a un hombre vestido de Papá Noel. Estaba tocando una campana al ritmo de algún villancico y no paraba de reír y tomarse fotos con los peatones. Karai no pudo evitar fijarse en el detalle de que tenia una pequeño bote negro a lado de el. Estaba sostenido por una especie de base de palos y tenia un letrero decorado con luces pequeñas que decía "Ayuda al que mas lo necesita en esta época"

Se quedo mirando un rato el bote, mientras cientos de ideas iban a su mente. Y hubo una particularmente cruel y extremista.

¿Enserio lo haría? ¿A Papá Noel, el hombre mas bueno, viejo y adorable del mundo? Ella siempre había estado en la lista de niños buenos en durante su infancia (o al menos eso quería creer) ¡seria como alta traición! Aun no se le olvidaba la vez que le había llevado aquella bicicleta negra con rosa con la que se partió la cara contra el suelo cuando la intento usar. "¿En que estas pensando Karai?" pensó "Eso te lo dio Destructor. Además, ese gordo no es Papá Noel. ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque no existe!"

Debería empezar a madurar un poco…

Lentamente, se comenzó a acercar al hombre del traje rojo. Este no paraba de reír, es mas, parecía ignorarla y solo fijaba la vista en los niños que pedían fotos con el y sus padres. Se acerco un poco mas. Paso a lado del bote.

—¡Feliz navidad, jovencita!—exclamo el hombre cuando la vio. Su voz parecía mas del clásico _Violador del Bosque_ que la de un hombre que reparte regalos a los niños del mundo.

Karai solo le sonrió y el se le quedo mirando fijamente. La culpa la empezó a carcomer, y eso que ni siquiera había hecho algo aun.

—Enserio, enserio lo siento.—dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Y sin siquiera mirarlo, tomo el jarro y salió corriendo, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes. No supo cuando es que el tipo comenzó a perseguirla, pero a los pocos segundos que miro hacia atrás, lo vio corriendo tras ella tan rápido como podía. Y a pesar de que parecía pesar casi ochenta kilos, corria sumamente rápido. Karai incluso estaba sudando de tanto esfuerzo que hacia para que no le alcanzara.

—¡Hey, tu! ¡Ladrona, detengan a esa ladrona!—no paraba de gritar. Y al parecer, las personas lo escuchaban; sintió al menos cinco veces en menos de diez metros que la gente intentaba tirarle el jarro o jalarle el cabello. Por suerte, aun era demasiado corto como para alcanzarlo fácilmente.

Usando sus habilidades en ninjitsu, se metió a un callejón cercano y dio saltos por distintos lugares hasta llegar al techo. Todos sus perseguidores se quedaron completamente confundidos preguntándose los unos a los otros donde se había metido mientras ella los miraba desde el tejado. Intentaba tomar aire lo mas bajito posible para que nadie la escuchara, aunque en el fondo, sabia que nadie podía hacerlo.

Espero a que todos se dispersaran y se sento para ver el contenido del bote. Esperaba que tuviera al menos unos treinta dólares en monedas. O quizás billetes.

Cual fue su decepción al ver el contenido.

—¡Tres dólares!—exclamo completamente furiosa—.¡Tres putos dólares! ¡¿Es una maldita broma?!—le grito al aire.

Solo el eco de su grito y los pitos los carros le contestaron.

O-O-O

—¿Y ustedes ya tienen su regalo?—pregunto Mikey poniendo una esfera en el árbol.

Los cinco hermanos estaban poniendo el árbol de navidad en la sala. Leo y Donnie conectaban y ponían las luces, Rafa sacaba los adornos y les quitaba el polvo y ella y Mikey ponían esos adornos. Una actividad muy normal en esas épocas.

—Yo si.—contesto Donnie con una sonrisa—.Lo tengo escondido en mi cuarto.

—¿Te toco Abril?—le pregunto la chica.

—No.—contesto resignado, pero luego de recibir una mirada mortal de Miguel Ángel diciéndole que estaba prohibido decir quien te toco o no, cambio rápidamente su respuesta—.O quizás si, no lo se…

—Ya se, ¿Por qué no le mandas serenata a su balcón y le preguntas si se quiere casar contigo?—le pregunto Karai.

—Se nota que no sabes nada de relaciones.

—Yo lo comprare esta noche.—dijo Leo intentando cambiar el tema. Miro a su hermano de bandana roja y agrego:—Rafa, acompáñame.

—¿Por qué yo?—pregunto molesto.

—Porque lo digo yo y a ti también te falta el regalo.—frunció el ceño y le advirtió:—Si sigues así, romperás a ese monito.—luego volteo a ver a los otros dos y les pregunto:—¿Y a ustedes?

—¡Yo si lo tengo!—exclamo Mikey poniendo una esfera azul en la parte media del árbol—.Es genial, espero que a esa persona le guste mucho. Tuve que pelearme con una chica para conseguirlo, pero valió la pena.

Karai no contesto. Asombroso, parecía que todos ya tenían su regalo. Todos menos ella.

—Yo también lo tengo.—mintió.

Los cuatro la voltearon a ver, con evidente asombro en sus ojos. Bueno, todos menos Mikey, quien parecía mas bien alegre.

—Wow Karai, me alegro que te estes integrando a la familia—dijo el menor abrazandola—.Si soy sincero, pensé que al final no ibas a participar, ¡pero ahora estoy muy emocionado!

—Bueno, es… linda esta actividad.—comentó intentando ocultar la inseguridad en esas palabras.

Tenia que conseguir ese regalo pero a la de ya.

O-O-O

 _22 de Diciembre_

 _2:15 pm_

Ya faltaban solo dos días, y ella no tenia el regalo. Había seguido intentando con el plan de pedir dinero en la calle pero no había conseguido mucho. Aunque bueno, al menos de algo tenían que servir ocho dólares que había ganado. Mas los tres de otros días, al final sumaban once. No iba a ser algo muy bonito, pero para unos comics nuevos si alcanzaría. O juegos de video de segunda mano, porque no.

Abril le había contado sobre una plaza de por ahí donde había cosas muy lindas. Algunas eran algo caras, pero había tiendas, donde seguro, según ella, encontraría algo. Pasaba por las calles mirando las vidrieras, esperando ver alguna cosa que llamara su atención. Sin embargo, lo único que veia eran cosas femeninas. Ropa, libros de portadas cursis, cosméticos… "Demonios Abril, ¿Dónde están las cosas de chicos?" pensó.

Finalmente, encontró una tienda de videojuegos. Se asomó por la puerta de vidrio y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, entró rápidamente. El sujeto que atendía era alto, con cabello negro y grasoso pero tenia cara de que era buena persona. Y esperaba que así fuera; no hay nada peor que el que te atienda en la tienda sea un hijo de puta contigo.

—Chica, buenas tardes.—saludo con una sonrisa—.¿Buscas algo en especifico?—¿era normal que saludara así a todas las personas?

Karai no supo que contestar por unos segundos, pero luego pensó que seria mejor pedirle ayuda. El sujeto se veia experto en esas cosas. Se llevo la bufanda a la espalda y se acerco con valor al mostrador.

—Si, algo así.—contesto—.¿Que videojuego me recomendarías?

—Oh, una chica jugadora.—exclamo—.¿Buscas un videojuego para ti?

—Es para mi hermano.

—Bien…—salió de ahí y comenzó a ver las estanterías llenas de títulos viejos y nuevos que había en el local—.¿Que clase de títulos le gustan a tu hermano?—pregunto sacando algunos cuantos.

—Pues…

¿Qué le diría? Nunca había jugado videojuegos con el, no le había preguntado tampoco por eso. Intento hacer rápidamente memoria; ¿Qué videojuegos tenían principalmente?

—Los de ciencia ficción.—respondió casi al azar.

—Mmmm… creo que tengo el adecuado.—dijo el sujeto. Tomo un cartucho de la pila y se lo enseño a la chica. Se veia colorido y tenia a un extraterrestre o algo así en el centro de la portada—.Mira, este se llama _Planet 12K._ Es un videojuego bastante raro, hay pocas copias en existencia. Trata de una raza invasora de planetas. Tiene una buena historia y bastante acción, apuesto que a tu hermano le gustara mucho.

Karai asintió y lo tomo para verlo con mas claridad. Ahora que el tipo lo decía, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención. Podria decirse que era algo muy… Mikey. Leyo la parte de atrás y aunque no había mucho sobre la historia, se veian imágenes de acción bastante buenas que hasta a ella le dieron ganas de jugarlo. Y no aparecia nada que pudiera perturbar la mente de su hermano. Tenia que ser suyo.

—¿Y cuanto…—ni siquiera le dejo terminar la pregunta.

—Sesenta dólares.—contesto sin alguna pizca de vergüenza en sus palabras.

—¡Pero solo tengo diez!—exclamo llevándose la mano al rostro.

—Es un videojuego extremadamente raro. ¿Querías que costara lo que te cuesta un chicle?

Todo el animo que tenia se le había acabado al escuchar el precio. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Cómo podría encontrar un mejor regalo para Mikey? ¡Ese era el mejor regalo! Casi podía escuchar la voz del menor gritándole que eso tenia que ser suyo y que si no, nunca se lo perdonaría. Toda la presión la estaba volviendo demente, al punto que escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

—¿No me lo puedes dejar a un menor precio?—pregunto.

—No.—contesto el tipo en tono severo—Pero… creo que podríamos hacer una especie de canje.

Karai levanto el rostro y lo miro con curiosidad.

—Entonces, dices que me das el videojuego por…—dejo la frase a medias para que el tipo contestara. Este sonrió antes de hacerlo.

—Tu collar.—dijo señalando su cuello—.Vale bastante.

La chica tomo el collar que el decía. Era de plata, con un pequeño peridoto en el centro, la gema de su cumpleaños. Se lo había dado Splinter cuando se unió al Clan, diciéndole que le había pertenecido a su madre, quien se lo guardo para dárselo cuando tuviera edad.

—Paso por generaciones en su familia. Se lo daban al hijo primogénito.—explico poniéndolo en sus manos. Luego, la cerro en forma de puño y puso la suya sobre la de ella—.Tenia pensado dárselo a Leonardo, pero ahora que estas aquí… me di cuenta que tu eras quien tenia que tenerlo.

Tuvo un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en dárselo. ¿Enserio lo haría? ¿Estaria capaz de eso solo para complacer a su hermano menor con un regalo de navidad? Le dolería demasiado dejar ir todos los recuerdos que ese collar guardaba. Sentia que de cierta forma, era como tener algo de su madre siempre con ella. Estuvo a punto de negarse al canje, en decirle que no gracias que encontraría algo mucho mejor en algún otro lado, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. "Dale el collar al tipo y dile que aceptas el canje" decía esa voz "¿Cómo viviras en presente si no eres capaz de dejar ir el pasado?"

—Acepto.—contesto quitándose el collar—.Toma y dame el videojuego.

Salió del local apretando el paquete fuertemente.

 _Hiciste lo correcto hija mia._ Volvió a decir la voz _Hiciste lo correcto…_

O-O-O

 _22 de Diciembre._

 _9:27 pm_

El sujeto no paraba de admirar el collar que la chica de la tarde la había dado. No es que fuera un experto en joyas, pero su padre lo había sido y le había enseñado en diferenciar entre una real y una falsa. Y definitivamente, esa erqa muy real. Plata real, un peridoto real, todo real.

Y era suyo. ¿Quién diría que por un videojuego le darían semejante cosa?

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer con el dinero que le dieran por ese tesoro, escucho como alguien entraba al local. Rápidamente lo puso sobre detrás de unos casetes en el mostrador y puso su mejor sonrisa de comerciante que pudo.

—Buenas noches señor.—saludo—.¿Que podemos…

No se había dado cuenta de lo terrorífico que lucia el cliente; media lo normal que cualquier persona, pero todo el cuerpo lo tenia cubierto. Un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas con pantalones de lana, botas de escalar, guates, un gorro, bufanda y una especie de mascara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Era bastante intimidante.

—¿Qué tiene que sea bueno?—pregunto con su voz sofocada por la bufanda.

—Este…—tartamudeo—.Tenemos muchos videojuegos y algunas historietas… ¿Cómo cual le interesaría?

Ni siquiera supo que eso contestara la pregunta. Sin embargo, el cliente comenzó a pasearse por todo el lugar, como inspeccionándolo. Decidio regresar a su lugar en el mostrador, puesto que pensó que seguramente estaría molestándolo y no quería que se molestara con el. Oculto su rostro detrás de un viejo libro de cuando iba al instituto, pero de vez en cuando se asomaba para vigilar al cliente misterioso.

Después de un rato, el sujeto se acerco a el con unas cinco historietas, listo para pagarlas. Pero justo cuando estaba acomodándolas en uan bolsa de papel, pareció que al cliente le entro curiosidad por un pequeño objeto a lado de el.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esto?—pregunto.

—Oh, no señor, eso no esta a la venta, ,lo siento.—se disculpo con una sonrisa tímida—.El total de su compra es…

—¿Cuánto quiere por el?—volvió a preguntas, pero esta vez, con un tono aun mas amenazador.

—Sabe, eso es un peridoto real y plata aun mas real,—contesto con la voz mas molesta que pudo—.no se lo dejare nada barato.

Entonces, el cliente saco una bolsa de tela de un tamaño bastante considerable y la vacio enfrente de sus narices. Caian monedas de cientos de tamaños y colores, junto con billetes arrugados (pero billetes de todas formas) de todos los países. Incluso podría apostar que había algunos pesos ahí.

—Le dare todo.—dijo.

Se lo pensó un poco, pero levanto la vista y casi sin pensarlo, le dio el collar.

—Todo suyo, caballero.

No lo pudo saber del todo por la bufanda, pero podía jurar, que aquel extraño cliente sonreía.

O-O-O

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la guarida con regalos en sus regazos. Abril había comprado velas con olor a pastel de calabaza en una lujosa tienda del centro y se la había pasado media hora encendiéndolas por lada la guarida. Al principio olia bien, pero luego comenzó a marearle, sin embargo, sabia que lo había hecho con buena intensión así que no le dijo nada.

 _—¿Ves? Te dije que debi haber fingido esa pulmonía._

 _—¿Tienes idea de lo que es? Además, ya tienes el regalo, no se porque te preocupas tanto._

 _—Pero… pero es muy pequeño. ¿Viste el de Abril? Facil no mete a todos en esa caja._

 _—¿Estas preocupado porque no le darás un buen regalo?_

 _—No, estoy preocupado porque es muy pequeño y parece en tacaño frente a todos. Me da igual si le doy un buen regalo o no._

 _—¿No me dijiste que te costo todo el dinero que tenias?_

 _—La gente tiende a juzgar por las apariencias._

Después de que la cena estuviera lista y que cantaran algunos villancicos tradicionales, Mikey se paro en medio de la sala y anuncio que ahora seguria el intercambio de regalos. Tenia un suéter que según le había dicho Donatello, usaba todos los años desde que tenían diez.

—Yo iniciare primero.—sonrió el menor mostrando su regalo.

Resulto que a Miguel Ángel le había tocado Leonardo, y le había dado el disco de su banda favorita. Todos se habían dado buenos regalos, desde bufandas y guantes hasta Abril que le llevo todo un nuevo kit de la laboratorio a Donnie, quien por su reacción, parecía que acababa de ganar la lotería. De hecho, quería irse a estrenarlo en ese momento, pero por suerte, Splinter se lo evito.

—Estamos en Nochebueno y no la pasaras encerrado en tu laboratorio como todos los días.—había dicho deteniéndolo del borde del caparazón.

Después de unos veinte minutos repartiendo regalos, ella y Rafael eran los únicos que no habían entregado los suyos. Estaban sentados en cada extremo del sillón, intentando aparentar que ellos ya habían hecho todo lo correspondiente.

Karai estaba nerviosa. ¿Y que tal si no le gustaba? ¿Y que tal si enrealidad no le había comprado eso y que enrealidad había estado soñándolo todo? No es que fuera algo que pudiera pasar tan fácilmente, pero era una probabilidad. Intento tranquilizarse diciéndose que no era para tanto. Que solo se lo tenia que dar, un "Feliz Navidad" y que toda la tortura navideña habría acabado. Luego, solo seria comer la deliciosa cena que habían estado preparando desde las cinco de la tarde para que quedara perfecto y colarse con Abril a una fiesta del instituto o algo así, para regresar a las dos de la mañana y dormir hasta mediodía. La navidad que siempre quiso tener.

—Karai, es tu turno.—dijo Leo mirándola—.¿Quien te toco?

Ese era el momento. El momento de demostrarle a toda su familia que no era tan malvada como pensaban y que podía hacer que la navidad de todos fuera sobre ruedas.

—Bueno… a mi me toco Miguel Ángel.—contesto extendiéndole la caja al nombrado—.Feliz navidad.

Mikey volteo de inmediato y sonrió ampliamente. Por alguna razón, después de eso, Karai sintió como si los demás voltearan a verlo, prestando especial atención a lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Seguro lo hacían para probarla. O para asegurarse de que no iba a matar a nadie con el regalo.

—Espero que no sean calcetines.—bromeo Mikey mientras abria la caja.

Cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa se congelo. "Oh no, lo he arruinado" pensó la chica al verlo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué parecía que no le gustara el regalo? El sujeto de la tienda le había mentido cruelmente. ¡Le había dicho que le iba a encantar! Debería emprender acciones legales contra esa tienda…

—¿No… no te gusto?—pregunto algo nerviosa.

—¿Estas loca?—exclamo mirándola como si le hubiera dicho que nunca hubiera comido las manzanas—.¡Pero si me encanta!

Un suspiro de alivio salió de ella al escuchar esas palabras. Durante los próximos dos minutos, lo único que escucho fue lo emocionado que Mikey estaba porque le había encontrado uno de los videojuegos mas raros y famosos en la comunidad, y que seria la envidia de todos sus amigos en internet. Parecia tan feliz que aun no podía creer que enserio ella hubiera provocado esa sonrisa. Ella, una "malvada" chica a un chico tan dulce como su hermano. Un nuevo logro para su vida.

Con tanta alegría, había olvidado por completo un detalle: a ella no le habían entregado su regalo. Volteo a ver a su familia; todos parecían que ya habían entregado todo. Todos excepto Rafael. La mirada fijamente, como si le quisiera decir algo. Karai entendió y se acerco a el con paso decidido, intentando convencerse de que no le iba a dar un bomba apunto de detonar.

—Ten.—fue lo unico que le dijo extendiendo una pequeña bolsita morada—.Feliz navidad.

Sin decir nada, abrió la bolsa con cuidado usando solamene sus uñas y cual fue su sorpresa al ver el collar de plata y peridoto dentro de ella. Sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente cristalinos al verlo de nuevo entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo lo encontrarse?—no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿Cómo que como lo encontré?—dijo con su típico tono molesto mezclado con uno de pregunta—.Un tipo me lo vendió en la tienda que Leo me había recomendado y…

—¿Leo te recomendó una tienda para comprarme un regalo?—pregunto mas ilusionada aun.

—No te ilusiones.—fue lo unico que respondió.

—¿Una tienda de videojuegos?—siguió preguntando.

—Si.—contesto—.¿Cómo supiste?

—Digamos que utilice esta reliquia familiar para comprar un regalo.—contesto algo nerviosa de que como fuera a reaccionar.

—Alto, ¿enserio lo hiciste?—pregunto riéndose un poco—.¿Que no sabes que hay billetes?

—Conmigo no hay billetes.—dijo frunciendo el ceño—.No sabes las cosas que tuve que hacer por ese videojuego…

Pero todo había valido la pena. Desde los escupitajos en la cara de los estúpidos por la calle hasta el casi perder por completo la reliquia familiar mas valiosa de todas. Porque había sido para hacer feliz a su hermano.

 **Antes que nada, antes de siquiera hacer mis comentarios tontos, les quiero desear una muy feliz navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**

 **He intentado dar lo mejor de mi para este fic. ¡Incluso escuchaba canciones navideñas para fomentar el espíritu en mi! Tuve inspiración de algunos cuentos que leí en un libro de la escuela, por ejemplo, de uno que si no me equivoco, se llamaba "The gift of the Magi" o algo así. Tambien me inspire un poco en mi familia, ya que nosotros también organizamos algo así y de hecho, la idea fue dada por mi hermano menor. No son coincidencias XD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. El mejor regalo que me pueden dar son un review o un fav, que siempre se agradecen :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
